Hide and Seek for Grownups
by fluffy2001
Summary: Hide and seek isn't just for children.  ChaseCameron smut.


**a/n: For roughly the last seven weeks now, I've been running a series of Chase/Cameron smut on livejournal called "104 Ways". This is the seventh chapter, or the seventh way. This chapter is not anywhere near as graphic and smutty as the others, plus it's tons of fun, so I thought I would post this one here for all those that follow my stuff on this site. **

**A slightly more graphic version of this chapter can be seen on my livejournal site. Just go to the profile page and click on the homepage link if interested. I do post these every Tuesday over there. **

**Anyway, this is a very creative adult version of hide and seek. You won't be disappointed (uh, unless you're a Hameron fan). **

-------------------------------------

Chase paused at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his apartment. It had been a grueling day and he was looking forward to this evening. Cameron had the day off, and he suspected she had something planned. He wasn't sure why she insisted on them being at his place, but he wasn't about to question it. Since their relationship was getting more serious, she had a key and full access.

He went inside and Cameron was nowhere to be found. He knew she was there. Her car was outside and her purse was on the table. "Come out come out wherever you are."

There was no response. He shrugged and was about to go upstairs when a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind. "Boo!"

"Damn you're good. I didn't hear you sneak up on me."

Instead of removing her hands, she kept him in the dark while sliding her hot breath and tongue down the back of his neck.

"Long day?" She asked in between irresistible tastes.

"It's getting better."

"Wanna play a game?"

He cracked a huge smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hide and seek. Close your eyes, count to ten, and then try to find me."

"What happens when I find you?"

"You can't just find me. You've got to catch me too. I won't surrender myself willingly."

His smile widened. He was more than up for the challenge. Plus, there were only so many places she could hide in his two bedroom townhome. "One, two, three..." he started without warning.

She bolted out of the room stealth like, not giving him any indication as to where she was going. He knew she wasn't going to make it easy for him. He hadn't played hide and seek in years. The idea of an adult version gave him a thrill.

"Ten!" He shouted before opening his eyes. He scanned the room, looking for any obvious signs, but wasn't surprised when he didn't see any. He didn't think she would hide so close. He took off his shoes and quietly tiptoed across the room, not wanting to give her any indication of his approach.

The first place he checked was the kitchen. He didn't see any sign of Cameron, or places she could easily hide, but he did find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Ice cold._

She was taunting him and he loved it. He turned around and found another note on the doorway.

_Warmer. _

That caused his excitement level to jump a few more notches. He was on a hunt and the prey was a beautiful woman.

He moved back into the living room and saw a note on the TV he swore wasn't there before. She had to be nearby.

_Getting __Warmer._

The adrenaline was flowing now and any fatigue he had earlier was gone. He asked himself where would he hide if the roles were reversed. There was one obvious place. He crept to the front foyer and found a note on the hall closet door.

_You're so damn hot!_

He flung open the door, only to see coats. He leaned in and pushed a few aside. A pair of lips flew at his without warning and captured them in a lock. He was too thrown by the steamy kiss to react with a clear head.

"You didn't catch me." She slid past him, pushed him lightly into the closet and took off. He heard the sound of feet running up the stairs.

He pulled himself straight and stepped out of the closet. His playful grin showed his thrill over the chase. What they were doing was almost primal. It really turned him on. He carefully went up the stairs, making sure he didn't let his guard down again.

At the top of the stairs was a piece of clothing. He bent down to pick it up and found it was the shirt she was just wearing, the fragrance from it overwhelming his senses. He felt a slight rise in his pants. He looked at all directions for signs of Cameron and found none. He shrugged and went into his bedroom.

In the middle of his bed sat a pair of her shoes. Her clues were succeeding in making him hotter. He thought he heard breathing coming from under the bed. He got down on his hands and knees, lifted up the bedspread and peeked under. Nothing there but dust bunnies.

All of a sudden, someone was on top of him, trying to ride him like a horse.

"Giddy up horsey." Cameron said giggling. He moved a slight bit, rocking back and forth, hoping to shake her off. She apparently was quite experienced in bull riding. He reached back with his arm and tried to grab her, but that caused him to lose support and he fell over. She jumped off of him before he hit the ground and scampered away.

He laid on the floor laughing. _Oh she's so going to get it when I finally catch her. _He rolled himself up and proceeded his pursuit. He couldn't stop now. After all, the capture of a mate was written in his genetic code.

He headed down to the bottom of the stairs where he spotted another piece of clothing, her bra. He jiggled a little, the thought of tracking a topless woman being too delicious.

He examined the living room, picturing about all the places she could hide. He looked behind the curtains, then behind the couch. No such luck. He quickly spun around, in case of another ambush. She wasn't there.

He cautiously entered the kitchen, and saw another article of clothing sitting by the back door. It was her sweatpants. He knelt down to feel them and was so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice he was ripe for another attack.

A mostly naked creature, clad in nothing but a pair of panties, wrapped her arms around his neck, putting him in a stranglehold.

"Oh, you want to wrestle do you?" He said playfully.

"See if you can take me mister," she challenged with hot breath in his ear.

He stood up, and she wrapped her legs around his hips and waist, riding him piggyback.

"Want a ride, do you?" He carried her into the living room with delight, giving them space for their showdown. He spun around sharply a few times, hoping to shake her off. She clung on tighter. She tried to throw him off further by staging an assault on his ear with her tongue.

He cackled devilishly. "Oh you are in such big trouble now you naughty girl." He reached down, grabbed her feet and vigorously tickled them. She laughed and squirmed uncontrollably. She tried to wrestle her feet loose, but he wouldn't surrender his grip. "Say uncle." He told her.

"Never!" Two could play this game. She pulled her right hand down to his ribs and engaged her own tickling offensive. He let go of her feet in response and she jumped off of him and ran away.

He didn't hear footsteps going up the stairs, so the kitchen was the only place she could be. He wasn't about to let her getaway this time. He entered the kitchen and didn't see her, although he swore he heard breathing behind him. He wasn't going to let her know he was aware of her position. He pretended to be dumbfounded and waited for her approach. When she got closer he whipped around and grabbed her arm.

"Caught ya!"

She squirmed around, trying to break her wrist free, but he wouldn't let go. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started laughing uncontrollably. "Put me down!" She commanded in between giggles, knowing he wasn't going to relent.

He carried her up the stairs. "You've been a bad girl Allison." He gave her a few spanks on the way up. With each gentle strike, she laughed harder. She had to admit, she never knew that spanking was so stimulating until now.

He carried her into the bedroom and dumped her on the bed, pinning her down so she wouldn't flee. She made it difficult for him, wiggling around while still laughing. "I won't surrender."

He smothered her protesting voice with his open mouth, giving her wet and deep kisses that she could not resist. She relaxed her body and pulled him in tighter, making it look like she was willing to cooperate. For several minutes, she actually did.

She pulled at his shirt, so he sat up loosening his grip in an attempt to remove it. While his shirt was over his head, she took her opportunity and pushed him away before running into the bathroom. She shut the door and he heard her lock it.

"You're only setting yourself up for a harsh punishment," he said loudly.

"Promise?" She shouted back.

That just egged him on more. He tried to turn the doorknob, only to confirm it was indeed locked. Then he saw something pushed out from underneath the door. It was her panties.

He couldn't resist running them in between his fingers and taking in their luscious smell. They were damp, which meant their little game was doing a number on her on as well. He was aware she knew that the bathroom lock could be easily picked with a toothpick. She must be planning something, but he was going to take the bait anyway. He went downstairs, fetched a toothpick and came back upstairs. The door was still closed and locked.

He slid the toothpick in and heard the door lock pop. He cracked open the door slightly, anticipating some type of offensive. When he didn't get one, he slowly creaked the door open farther and stepped inside.

Once he was in the bathroom, a crazy woman now wearing a towel and holding a pillow as a weapon jumped out from behind the door and began her attack. She swiped at him at all angles in a furious assault with the pillow, his arms flailing to defend himself. "No fair, you're attacking an unarmed man."

"All is fair in you know what." She delivered a big blow that had him stumbling backward and she ran out of the bathroom. He saw her go into the bedroom, and knew he had her cornered.

She stood in the corner, in fighting stance, pillow in hand ready to defend herself, wearing nothing but a towel and a smile. Chase took a few seconds to plan his action. He closed the bedroom door, blocked it with a chair, and moved closer in a slow back and forth pace. "You can run, but you can't hide."

Once he got close enough, she pelted him with the pillow and jumped on the bed. He was able to easily tackle her and hold her down on the bed once more. Both were laughing so hard they could barely maintain an even breath. He gave her another kiss and undid the towel. He couldn't believe what he saw next. She was wrapped tightly in plastic wrap.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. How did you manage this in a couple of minutes?"

"I'm pretty damn talented," delighted that she was yet again frustrating him by giving him another obstacle. "I told you I wouldn't give up without a fight."

He pressed his fingers all down her, like he was playing a piano, looking for the starting point to unwrap her. Each touch left her defenseless, her mouth hanging open and breaths staggered. He finally found the edge and began to unravel. "Over there, hands up against the wall where I can see them."

She leered at him confidently before moving her tightly wrapped body over to the open wall. She stood a foot in front of it, leaned over bracing herself with her arms, and arched her back so that her ass was sticking out for his full view.

He pressed himself against her protruding behind and layer by layer wound the wrap off of her, making sure he got in several gropes and fondles in the process.

The unwrapping was maddening to him as each layer he peeled off drew him further into anticipation. This was just like the excitement of a child opening a gift at Christmas. She kept her teasing smile the entire time, enjoying every bit of his struggle. She wiggled her hips a few times, adding more spice to the already burning seduction.

Just before she was completely free of the wrap, he stopped, took one step back and in one quick motion yanked his pants and underwear down and threw them aside. She snickered, impressed by how gracefully he pulled that off.

He relieved her from the rest of the wrap and moved in close again, pressing himself against her from behind. He began to feast on her back, shoulders, and neck.

She closed her eyes while still holding herself against the wall, gulping often in between haggard breaths and groaning. She lost the will to fight him any further while he pleasured her.

"You don't seem to be resisting me now," he softly said in her ear.

That was a challenge in her mind. She stepped forward, leaned her body against the wall and turned around so that they were face to face. He stood close, arms braced on each side of her against the wall, waiting for her next move. Her suggestive smirk indicated that she was about to maul him, but she had other ideas. She ducked underneath and made a run for it.

She knew she wasn't getting out of the room since he blocked the entrance, but she was dying to know what he would do with her once he caught her.

He chased her about two feet before grabbing her by the waist. She twisted and they both fell to the ground, wrestling each other with strong will. Both were deeply aroused by being entangled in all sorts of positions naked on the bedroom floor. It was enthralling and dangerously erotic and neither wanted to stop.

He had to admire the good fight she put up, but in the end in he was the stronger one and emerged victorious. He was on top, on his elbows and knees while she wriggled underneath him on the floor. Now he could begin the real onslaught. "Just for that, I'm going to make you beg for it."

He pressed himself down on top of her, limiting her movement, and wouldn't accept the wet invitation she was offering. He nuzzled against her, taunting her with his bulging excitement, but refusing to move. He held her arms against the floor, his soft fluffy hair tickling her underside when he slid his mouth all over her face, ears, and neck. She especially gasped when his tongue bathed the soft skin behind her ear.

She squirmed some more, trying to get enough motion to push him inside her. His hips were firmly planted on top of hers though and she couldn't move at all. She grunted with every wasted attempt at movement, escalating the huge rush inside over how much she wanted him. Her breaths quickened, and she grew increasingly frantic and desperate. He didn't let up on his penalty as he clung to her nipples with his teeth.

As much as she wanted him, she refused to beg. She had an idea to turn the tables. She blew her hot breath into his ear, and started whispering dirty talk in her sexiest voice. "You make love like a champion."

His grip tightened on her wrists. "It won't work."

She ran the tip of her tongue across his chin. "I love the way you fill me."

He weakened a bit after that, but still held firm. "Keep trying."

She gazed earnestly into his blue-green sparkling eyes, wishing she could run her hand through his wavy hair. "I love you."

His mouth dropped open and he loosened his grip in shock. She took her free hands and pushed his shoulders back, then grappled her legs around his and rolled them over to where she was on top. Before he could react, she sat up straddling him, pressed his shoulders down on the floor and slid him deep inside of her. He never felt better.

She rode him hard, and he delivered similar blows in a perfect rhythm, his hips flying upward and pounding onto the floor in return, only to bounce up again harder and faster. The banging they were doing on the hard wood floor was probably loud enough to wake a few neighbors. That and her screaming.

He hit the edge first, joining her cries of passion. That came as a relief to her for she was unable to fight it much longer. "I want all of you in me," Cameron murmured.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled his upper body up, both clenching onto each other for dear life. He ferociously released himself into her. She let loose as well, each digging their fingers into their sweaty backs while their extremities thumped as one.

They stayed conjoined for a while, holding each other with deep longing. He especially held her close, but she could tell something was bothering him. His grip was both needy and tentative.

"It wasn't a trick Robert. I meant it."

He didn't reply, just held onto her while he tried to pull together his breathing and emotions.

"I'm sorry. You know my competitive nature. I do things that don't seem right when I'm not thinking clearly. You were clouding my mind pretty damn bad."

He smiled. He couldn't argue with that defense. "I love you too Allison."

She broke the tight hold and gave him a sweet passionate kiss.

He lowered his head, showing off a shy smile. "I didn't see that one coming."

She smiled back and lifted his chin with her hand. "That's the fun of games. They bring out the element of surprise."

"Then we need to play them more often."


End file.
